


Сострадание

by goldkhator



Series: Мои переводы [6]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Bad Ideas, Bathing/Washing, Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, obscene language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика, разрешение получено
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: После совершения немыслимого, Риарио готов сорваться в пучину безумия. Будучи знакомым с этим не понаслышке, Лео рядом, чтобы поймать его





	Сострадание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compassion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687256) by [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde). 



> Все не настолько слэшно, как могло бы быть, клянусь. Спойлеры по 6 эпизод 2 сезона включительно. Не бечено, все ошибки мои (это касается не только автора, но и переводчика)). Побочные эффекты от приема аяуа́ски (наркотика, который принимал Лео) взяты из Википедии, и изредка могут включать тошноту, головокружение и «значительное, но временное эмоциональное расстройство».

Они так и стоят, в тишине, на минуту дольше. Леонардо пялится на Риарио, замечает, что его глаза широко раскрыты, зрачки полностью закрывают радужку. Он не выглядит абсолютно вменяемым, - если вообще когда-либо был, - но хей, Леонардо всегда говорил, что здравый рассудок переоценен. Конечно, он и сам на это не претендует. Учитывая обстоятельства, Лео предпочитает думать, что у Риарио есть оправдание, если он на некоторое время отринул свои чувства.

Он думает, производят ли местные алкоголь, потому как за все время пребывания здесь, они не видели ни винограда, ни овса. Возможно, то странное желтое зерно, которое они зовут кукурузой, можно использовать для этих целей.

Поток его мыслей нарушается, когда Риарио не может больше стоять на ногах, и под его весом они оба падают на землю, поскольку их руки все еще сцеплены. Падение не жесткое, но у обоих одновременно вырывается стон. У Лео такое чувство, будто его огрели дубинкой, даже после приема противоядия, он чувствует себя больным и побитым, и слегка кружится голова. Лицо щиплет от пощечины Риарио. 

Риарио - теперь, когда Лео его рассмотрел, - был в грязи, лицо его было перемазано землей, потом и должно быть слезами, он был едва одет. А еще у него…

\- Идет кровь, - слова вырвались из его рта прежде, чем мозг успел сформулировать мысль. – У тебя идет кровь. – Мелкие порезы, ушибы, и Лео пробегается пальцами по его груди, - не беря во внимание личное пространство и уместность, - в интимном жесте, не спрашивая разрешения.

Риарио отбивает его руку, но ему не хватает силы, поэтому Лео беспрепятственно продолжает.

\- Что случилось?

\- Сказал же. Я убил ее, – кажется, он снова зациклился на произошедшем. Оно и понятно, учитывая обстоятельства, но сейчас это ничем не поможет.

\- Это не она с тобой сделала, - Лео следует пальцами под длинной царапиной, высоко на его плече. – Или это, - второй рукой берет его ладонь и осматривает ушибленные и разбитые костяшки. – Что еще они заставили тебя сделать?

Проходит несколько мгновений, пока Риарио дает ответ, и Лео видит, как он собирает свои мысли по кусочкам, подбирая слова.

\- Там было трое хищников. Воинов. Я без оружия, пока не отобрал оружие у одного из них. Они пытались убить меня, - он делает паузу, и оскаливается внезапно, быстро и злобно, в почти уродливой триумфальной гримасе. – Они потерпели неудачу. Господь был со мной. Я – Его мстительный гнев. – Улыбка исчезает, он, кажется, собирается, и его лицо выражает бессловесный вопрос, который Лео не может себя заставить задать, даже, когда он кажется самым очевидным: разве Зита заслужила Его мстительного гнева? А Риарио заслужил быть инструментом этого убийства? Действительно ли Книга Листьев стоит такой жертвы?

Желудок Лео будто выполняет сальто внутри, тошнота поднимается от мысли об этой бессмысленной трате жизни, якобы во имя его. Ему нужно время, чтобы понять, что тошнота не просто эмоциональная реакция, он едва успевает вскинуть руку, выдохнув: «Прости», - и отпустить Риарио.

Он отступает на несколько шагов в угол пещеры, как раз вовремя, потому что его сгибает пополам в приступе сильнейшей рвоты. Это больно, и чувство такое, будто это никогда не прекратиться, но, в конце концов, приступ отступает, и он утирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, сплевывает и безуспешно пытается прикрыть все песком. Он оборачивается к Риарио, чувствуя себя униженным, он отвратителен сам себе, и необъяснимо зол.

\- Трое людей. И Зита… бедная, бедная Зита, - его глаза жжет, и он не уверен, почему это вызывает в нем такой отклик. Он ненавидит бессмысленную смерть, это правда; у жизни есть больший потенциал в красоте и мудрости, и растрата их ужасна, но обычно он способен лучше контролировать себя даже в таких ужасных обстоятельствах.

Сейчас ему хочется выпустить ярость, кричать, биться и плакать, но он не позволяет себе такой роскоши. Его горе и злость касаются всех. Они абстрактны. Риарио же… Сердце Лео обливается слезами сочувствия… или жалости?

Прежде, чем Риарио может ответить, двое местных входят в пещеру. Один из них, женщина, несет поднос, на котором лежат маисовые лепешки и что-то еще, вероятно съедобное, и большой глиняный кувшин. Второй, мужчина, несет большой глиняный таз, почти бадью, судя по всему, с водой.

Местные опускают свою ношу на землю, и женщина, махнув на поднос и таз, указывает на Лео и Риарио. Очевидно, принесенные вещи предназначаются им.

\- Спасибо, - Лео кивает. У него слишком кружится голова, чтобы вспомнить, как это будет на их языке, но значение этого слова очевидно – местные кивают в ответ и снова оставляют их наедине. Он опускается на колени перед подносом – кроме хлебных лепешек, там полоски вяленого мяса, которое он не смог опознать, какие-то запеченные корнеплоды, свежие овощи или фрукты, - уникальные для Нового Света, насколько он знает, и чужие для него. Обычно его разум пылал бы любопытством, но сейчас он так устал и расстроен… к тому же, в компании человека, который продолжает настаивать, что они не друзья, но раз за разом опровергает свои слова поступками.

Кувшин содержит что-то забродившее, оно обжигает Лео глотку, когда он пробует его. Он с благодарностью вздыхает и перетаскивает поднос с тазиком ближе к одеялам на полу.

\- Держи. Я… думаю, это пиво. Очень крепкое пиво, - он протягивает кувшин Риарио, и мужчина молчаливо принимает его. – Думаешь, сможешь поесть?

Риарио пьет, не озаботившись пробным глотком, и давится, почти выронив кувшин.

\- Это подло, - он ставит кувшин на пол, и Лео замечает, как дрожат его руки.

\- Как кошачья моча, - с преувеличенной бодростью соглашается Лео. – Но это сработает. Ты должен поесть. - Мысль о еде заставляет его желудок снова перевернуться. – И не мешало бы… привести себя в порядок.

Риарио смотрит на поднос и молча качает головой. Он кажется странно сосредоточенным, но растерянным, и Лео напоминает себе, что этот человек только что совершил непостижимое, и имеет право быть немного потерянным. Еда и отдых могут принести ему облегчение или наоборот, могут усилить чувство потери и ужас пережитого. Поэтому он кивает, но все равно подходит к Риарио ближе.

\- Иди сюда, тебе нужно помыться, – им обоим нужно. Обычно Лео не возражает быть немного грязным, но прямо сейчас он чувствует себя липким и покрытым песком, плавающим в испарениях страха, секса и следах блевотины, и он с радостью смыл бы все это с себя.

Коврики и одеяла на полу также пахнут сексом, и ему интересно в том ли Риарио состоянии, чтобы учуять или обратить на это внимание. В любом случае, Риарио никак это не комментирует, подходя к Лео и тазу с водой туда, где они не намочат ковры.

Над водой стоит легкий пар, с запахом каких-то трав, а в воде лежат два куска какой-то пористой ткани. Риарио опускает руку в воду, чтобы достать один их них, и он выскальзывает из его пальцев почти сразу как он достает его из воды. Он смотрит на тряпку, нахмурив брови, затем на свою дрожащую руку, не способную удержать даже кусок ткани. Лео наблюдает, молча и сочувственно, Риарио прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий, судорожный вдох. Даже в тусклом свете пещеры, Лео может различить цвет его лица в момент слабости.

\- Позволишь? – он оказывается рядом, и это возможно впервые за долгие годы он просит разрешения прикоснуться к кому-то, но Риарио один раз уже ударил его, и он не хочет, чтобы его снова ударили. Граф передергивает голыми плечами и это единственное разрешение, которое необходимо Лео. Он снова опускает тряпку в воду, затем медленно скользит ею по его левому плечу и вниз по руке.

Судорога более сильная на этот раз, заставляет Риарио шире распахнуть глаза, и он смотрит остекленевшим взглядом.

\- Тише… - голос его и прикосновения мягкие насколько возможно, Лео разговаривает с ним, как с испуганным животным – и в самом деле, что такое человек, если не зверь с чуть более развитыми чувствами. И кто он теперь, когда страх забирает их прочь?

\- Все в порядке. Не двигайся, – _и пожалуйста, не бей меня, я достаточно страдал._

Риарио не двигается. Он позволяет Лео обтереть себе плечи, спину, руки и грудь. Лео проделывает все аккуратно и мягко, будто очищает мраморную скульптуру. В своей неподвижности, Риарио вполне может сойти за такую; он делает резкие вдохи один или два раза только, когда ткань задевает порезы, или когда Лео слишком сильно прижимает ее к набухающему синяку. Когда краска и грязь смыты, становится ясно, что он пострадал не так сильно, как мог бы. Царапины и синяки, но в целом, как для человека, повстречавшего троих, практически без оружия, он цел.

\- Ты хорошо сражался, - слабое утешение, но тишина, повисшая между ними, слишком напряженная и тяжелая. – Я… благодарен. Ты спас мне жизнь.

\- Спас, правда? – отвечает с запозданием. Его дрожь ощущается сильнее теперь, когда холодный воздух касается мокрой кожи, глаза его по-прежнему широко распахнуты и неподвижны.

\- Спас, - Лео по-прежнему ощущает ту отраву в теле, пульс слишком быстрый, кожа слишком горячая, хотя внутри холод. Наконец, взвесив свои слова и действия, Лео снова смачивает тряпку в воде и вытирает Риарио лицо. – Мне очень жаль. Мне жаль, что это должна была быть она. Я не знал, – а если бы знал, то отменил всю затею? Не искал бы Книгу Листьев ради безопасности одного человека? Или двоих? Троих?

Самое ужасное то, что он не уверен в этом. Книга слишком важна. И учитывая его действия, Риарио явно согласен с ним.

\- Ты не имеешь на это права.

Ладно, возможно это было неверное предположение. Лео хмурится, достаточно сильно увязнув в своих мыслях, чтобы обратить внимание на ответ Риарио.

\- Прости?

\- Не утруждай себя извинениями. Не проси прощения. Ты не имеешь на это права, и никогда не будешь прощен. Ты едва знал ее, - голос графа напряжен, звенит от гнева и боли, и от бесчисленного множества других эмоций. – Ты. Не. Имеешь. Права.

Половина его лица мокрая, другая – покрыта грязью. Лео обдумывает сказанное, и продолжает стирать грязь с лица Риарио. То, что ему позволено делать это, уже должно кое о чем говорить, но у него все еще голова кругом идет, чтобы искать в этом смысл.

\- Я едва знал ее, - Лео снова уступает, пока тишина не стала слишком тяжелой, - но я знаю тебя, немного. Этого достаточно, чтобы сочувствовать тебе.

Он почти предвидит удар, который отбивает его руку и посылает тряпку в полет.

\- Не жалей меня!

Лео отступает, с болью, недоумением и злостью, хотя сам знает, что должен был ожидать вспышки.

\- А какого черта я не должен? Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я злорадствовал? Мне жаль тебя, потому что, судя по всему, она тебе нравилась, и ты нравился ей, и мне кажется, очень не многим людям ты нравишься, Джироламо.

Риарио оскаливается.

\- Ты ничего о ней не знаешь. О нас, - он все еще дрожит, Лео замечает это, но это не замедляет поток его слов. – Это твоя вина… ты во всем виноват, ты и эта проклятая Книга!

Лео размышляет над тем, хорошая ли идея сказать ему, что он мог просто остаться во Флоренции или в Риме, оставаясь отличной пешкой Его Святейшества, и вообще в стороне от всего этого. Это одержимость Риарио Книгой Листьев привела его сюда, так же как и Лео. Минуту поразмыслив над этим, Лео приходит к выводу, что «хорошо» не означает «безопасно», когда это касается идей и выражения мыслей.

Чтобы потянуть время, он берет другой кусок ткани и обтирает собственную голову, наслаждаясь прохладой воды, которая смывает с него пот и грязь. Несколько молчаливых минут, Лео занят собой, пока Риарио наблюдает за ним из-под полуопущенных век, как змея или кот.

Лео практически заигрывает с ним, но вспоминает свои же мысли о хороших идеях и о безопасных тоже, и решает, что эта идея не относится ни к тем, ни к другим.

Наконец он чист настолько, насколько возможно сделать это, не снимая штаны. А их он снимать не собирается. Он смотрит на Риарио и вздыхает.

\- Без моей гениальности, ты бы не зашел так далеко. И мне жаль, что у меня не было шанса остановить тебя, пока не случилось все это.

На мгновенье он видит искреннее удивление в глазах Риарио, затем он фыркает: - Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе, _художник_.

\- Нисколько, - парирует Лео, - я прекрасно осведомлен о своих способностях. Чего мне действительно не хватает – полного знания, а не того, как его использовать.

\- Гордыня – это смертный грех.

\- Тогда в аду у нас будут соседние места, - Лео пожимает плечами.

Риарио молчит какое-то время, а потом говорит:

\- Мы _уже_ в аду.

\- Всегда думал, что будет жарче, - но не смотря на это, Лео согласен. Он хочет, чтобы обстоятельства были другими; Новый мир хранит столько тайн, которые он хочет познать, но перед ним стоит другая цель, требующая все внимание. Он ненавидит ее, иногда. Большую часть времени.

Кажется, все слова сказаны, и Лео отвлекает себя рисованием линий на песке на полу пещеры. Он не задумывается о том, что рисует, но вскоре руки его порхают, выводя линии на песке… пока чужие пальцы крепко не смыкаются на запястьи, останавливая.

\- Прекрати, - голос Риарио сдавлен, резок от эмоций. – Хватит, черт возьми!

Лео открывает глаза, - внезапно он осознает, что они были закрыты, - и смотрит на руку, сжимающую его запястье. Сбитые костяшки, ободранные ногти – и изображение, нарисованное на песке под ними.

\- Пиздец, - коротко, но содержательно. Он тянется свободной рукой, чтобы стереть набросок лица Зиты, который он каким-то образом нарисовал. Вторая рука оказывается в захвате прежде, чем он успевает закончить, и оба запястья теперь в стальных тисках, а Риарио ошеломленно пялится на песок, глаза медленно переполняются слезами, пока не начинают неуклюже катиться вниз по щекам. – Дерьмо. Прости, я не хотел.

\- Ты постоянно это твердишь, - голос Риарио тверд, несмотря на слезы. – И все же она мертва. Я убил ее. А ты… ты смеешь показывать мне ее _лицо_? Смеешь говорить мне, что она _простила_ меня? – он крепче сжимает Лео руки, встряхнув его, - Как? Зачем ты говоришь это? _Как_ ты можешь такое говорить?

\- Она простила тебя! – возражает Лео. – Я видел ее. Среди мертвых. Ее я не ожидал там встретить. Она просила передать тебе, что прощает тебя, - он смотрит на песок, - так она выглядела.

Он проклинает свое бестолковое сознание, оставшиеся следы яда и вызванные наркотиком видения, все еще горящие на кончиках пальцев.

\- Я не хотел ее рисовать. Иногда это просто… происходит.

Он выкручивает свои запястья, чтобы ослабить хватку Риарио и освободиться, только затем, чтобы ухватиться за него. Ему нужно за что-то держаться.

\- Прости меня.

\- Перестань все время это повторять! – на этот раз неожиданный удар сбивает Лео с ног, и он растягивается на полу, и звезды пляшут перед глазами. Он снова матерится и пытается подняться, но Риарио сидит сверху на нем, удерживая одной рукой, а вторая бьет везде, куда может дотянуться. Лео терпит несколько болезненных ударов, затем переворачивается и прижимает соперника к полу.

\- Какого черта ты делаешь? – они приземляются на ковры и покрывала, и запах секса окружает их. Он удерживает Риарио всем весом, тот лежит неподвижно и тяжело дышит. – Может мы и не друзья, Джироламо, но не я здесь враг.

\- Ты _здесь_ , - выплевывает граф, - этого достаточно.

\- Нет. У тебя был один штрафной удар. Больше нет. И возможно эти я верну позже, - но он знает, что этого не будет. Они оба уже достаточно сегодня настрадались. – Ты попытаешься снова, если я отпущу тебя?

\- Да.

Ну, по крайне мере, он честен. Лео пожимает плечами и устраивается поудобнее. По каким-то неведомым причинам, это удивляет Риарио.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Останавливаю тебя от собственного избиения. Это самозащита.

\- Слезь с меня.

\- Нет, - вообще-то лежать удобно, думает Лео. Это успокаивает его кружащуюся голову, да и Риарио (немного) мягче пола. Теплее уж точно. Между ними ужасно много голой кожи, но пока никто из них не делает попыток что-либо изменить. Риарио не пытается сбросить его – еще один сюрприз. Возможно, он наконец выдохся. Медленно, их сердцебиения успокаиваются до спокойного ритма, и Лео чувствует, что сердца их бьются в унисон. В этом есть какое-то извращенное изящество.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – спрашивает, наконец, Риарио, очень тихо.

\- Это? Я же сказал – самозащита.

\- Нет. Все это. Ты мог бы просто лечь спать.

\- Нет, не мог бы. Ты не видел своего лица, когда вошел сюда.

\- Мне не нужна твоя жалость, _художник_ , - они чувствуют вибрацию голосов друг друга.

\- Это не жалость. Это сострадание. Сожаление, потому что каждый из нас желает, чтобы был другой выбор, - вспышка насилия и все что за ней последовало, притупило немного воспоминания о событиях минувшего дня. - Печально, что хорошая женщина умерла, и никто кроме нас четверых не узнает об этом, и никому не будет дела.

Это жестокая правда, и он видит, как она тонет в глазах Риарио, в дюймах от его собственных. Он видит его слезы, и это больно, быть настолько близко к этой боли. Кожа к коже, он может чувствовать дрожь, проходящую по телу Риарио и этого достаточно, чтобы ослабить руки, держать осторожно, а не удерживать. Это не похоже на объятие, слишком странно, но это попытка утешить, и она принимается, и они устраиваются удобнее, сплетаясь вместе, держась друг за друга.

Лео осторожен, опасаясь быть слишком близко, слишком тесно, но Риарио цепляется за него, как утопающий, с отчаянно силой, и ему не хватает духу оттолкнуть. Да Винчи молча слушает его мучительные всхлипы и тяжелое дыхание, руки, без лишних слов, дарят поддержку также, как чуть ранее дарили обиду, инстинктивно.

Не совсем понятно, когда ситуация стала выходить из-под контроля, когда эмоции смешались, и дыхание стало общим, а напряжение в теле Риарио приобрело другой оттенок. И он утыкается лицом в плечо Лео скорее изучающее, чем в поисках защиты.

Лео немного шокирует то, что он это позволяет, и когда до него доходит суть происходящего, он резко отстраняется.

\- Нет, нет! – он пытается отодвинуться, но Риарио хватает его за руку. – Прекрати это. Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь.

\- Понимаю, - тихо, но искренне. И если бы не блеск слез в не совсем вменяемых глазах, Лео мог бы даже поверить ему.

\- Нет, не понимаешь. Ты с ума сошел, ебнулся от горя, - Лео говорит очень быстро, потому что Риарио тянет его назад, и он не уверен, что найдет в себе силы отказать ему, какой бы ужасной ни была идея, потому что у него был ужасный месяц, и не менее ужасный день, и он хочет стереть со своей кожи память о прикосновениях Имы, и с покрывал на полу.

\- Возможно. Возможно еще один грех, среди уже совершенных, не будет иметь особого значения, - его руки повсюду, тянутся, изучают, и Лео снова отстраняется. Его реакция замедленная, потому что голова все еще кружится, но он точно знает, что им не следует этого делать.

\- В любой другой день… нет, это все равно будет ужасной идеей в любой другой день. Прекрати это, Джироламо. Ты не можешь.

\- Могу и буду, - Риарио поднимается вслед за Лео, не отпуская его взглядом, и надвигается на него.

\- Ты возненавидишь себя завтра, если продолжишь, - Лео отступает.

\- Я и так ненавижу себя, _художник_ , - Риарио наступает след в след, и даже быстрее.

\- Хорошо, и меня тоже возненавидишь, - еще одна попытка, и он уклоняется в другую сторону.

\- И тебя я тоже ненавижу, - неумолимо, Риарио продолжает наступать.

\- Тогда возненавидишь нас обоих _еще больше_! Какого хуя, Джироламо! – да уж, не самый удачный подбор слов. Лео снова уклоняется, затем с твердой уверенностью оборачивается к Риарио, его мысли скачут также быстро, как и сердце. – Если я позволю это, - а я могу тебя остановить, если придется, - это будет из жалости. Мне показалось, тебе не нужна моя жалость.

Потому что сейчас он не хочет секса, потому что Риарио убил четверых человек, не далее как час назад, и потому, что это будет ужасная, ужасная идея. Но чтобы сохранить хотя бы подобие здравого ума, и если не будет другого выбора, Лео сделает это. Только из жалости.

Но эти слова заставляют Риарио встать, как вкопанного. Лео видит борьбу, энергию, которая вытекает из него. Он склоняет голову, плечи опускаются, принимая поражение.

\- Ты прав, - голос хриплый, - я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я был… - он пожимает плечами, и Лео кивает, хотя знает, что Риарио на него не смотрит.

\- Я понимаю. Я был тут. Этого достаточно, - Лео с головой погружался в неправильных людей от скуки, одиночества или злости. Это было раньше. Никто из них не хочет сегодня находиться в одиночестве, он знает это, но есть много других способов быть рядом.

\- Иди ко мне, - Риарио не двигается с места, и спустя мгновение Лео раздраженно сам идет к нему. – Давай. Нам нужно поесть, а потом мы ляжем спать, и забудем о ненависти, хотя бы сегодня. И по крайней мере, будет один человек, который тебя не ненавидит.

Риарио находит в себе достаточно злости, чтобы поднять на Лео глаза, и Лео поднимает ладони вверх в защитном жесте.

\- Не жалость. Сострадание. Разные вещи. Кроме того, я голоден. Просто… садись и прекращайся вести себя, как осел.

Он снова наблюдает внутреннюю борьбу, пока Риарио не сдается, и они садятся рядом, ближе к подносу с едой. Они на расстоянии прикосновения, но осторожно держат дистанцию, давая себе возможность собраться с мыслями. Лео откусывает кусок от маисовой лепешки. Она сухая и немного сладкая, и после пары укусов, он понимает, что не так уж и голоден. Риарио не пробует даже этого. Он трогает гладкий, красный фрукт на подносе.

\- Здесь все другое.

\- Да, - соглашается Леонардо. Фрукт круглый, мягче яблока, и совсем другого красного оттенка, чем Лео приходилось видеть в яблоках. Он тычет в него пальцем. – Странно. При других обстоятельствах, я бы хотел все увидеть, все попробовать. Вместо этого… - он гоняется за своим хвостом, ищет Небесный Свод и мечту своей матери. Для чего? Он игнорирует шанс просвещения ради будущего озарения. И снова он задумывается над тем, стоит ли оно того.

\- Да, - ответ Риарио говорит Лео о том, что граф размышляет над тем же. Он берет фрукт в руки и снова возвращает на поднос. – Я не могу.

Лео кивает, и они сидят какое-то время, каждый в своих мыслях. Сознание да Винчи снова уплывает от него, и он держит руки на коленях, крепко сжатыми в замок, во избежание необдуманных и нежеланных рисунков. Воздух становится прохладнее, и его пробирает дрожь.

\- Будет очень иронично пройти весь этот путь и умереть от холода, - замечает он и, кажется, это наблюдение удивляет Риарио, он фыркает.

\- Действительно, - он шевелится и вздрагивает и Лео догадывается, что он только сейчас начинает чувствовать свои травмы.

\- Нам нужно поспать. Завтра большой день.

\- В самом деле, - его слова как выдох и не похоже, что Риарио действительно с нетерпением ждет, чтобы войти под Небесный Свод. Он думает, что Риарио хочет что-то добавить, но это не так, и с каждой минутой, пока они сидят, пялясь в пустоту, Лео все больше замерзает и чувствует, что мышцы его коченеют от дневных нагрузок. Наконец, он хлопает по полу ладонью.

\- Довольно. Я ложусь спать, - подтверждая слова действиями, он укладывается на покрывала, крутится, пока не находит удобное положение. Опустошение накатывает на него, но каким бы усталым он ни был, чего-то не хватает. Вернее, кого-то.

\- Джироламо, ты идешь, блядь, спать? Давай. Ради моей безопасности, ясно? – не жалость – осторожность. Риарио поднимает бровь, и Лео объясняет: - Я хочу точно знать, где находятся твои руки, по отношению к моей шее, всю ночь. Мне нужно знать, что они далеко от моей шеи. Поэтому иди сюда, черт бы тебя побрал!

\- Он уже сделал это, - с некой покорностью отвечает граф, почти умиротворенно; подходит ближе, и снова они укладываются вместе.

Сначала они напряженно лежат рядом, едва касаясь друг друга, но у Лео не хватает терпения на неловкости, после последних нескольких часов, поэтому он поворачивается и придвигается ближе. Риарио повторяет его движения, и медленно, не придавая этому особого значения, они обнимаются. Лео прекрасно знает, где руки Риарио, и они не на его шее, или где-то рядом с ней. И это удивительно успокаивающе. И уютно.

Они не желают друг другу спокойной ночи, потому что она не будет такой, и ни один из них не надеется спокойно поспать. Если вообще удастся уснуть.

И все же, им удается.


End file.
